Rescue At Sea
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: Gabriella and Gillette have both been kidnapped by pirates, and are doomed to die in the Caribbean. What neither of them know is that they are the other's family. Has a happy ending. Sorry if the summary sounds dreadful, the story is better than it was. Oh, and did you realise that the character list doesn't include either Gillette or Theodore Grooves? I mean, honestly.
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped by Pirates

Gabriella Cook was dreaming that her adoptive parents had found a treasure chest that was hidden on the sandy beach of the Caribbean. Her mother and father were looking for such a chest of treasure because they were archaeologists, and in her dream, they had hauled the chest out of its sandy grave, and had told Gabriella to open the lid.

As she did so, she could hear noises from downstairs. Her sleep becoming disturbed from the noises downstairs, Gabriella frowned in concentration and opened the chest of treasure to reveal gold and jewels the size of her fist.

"Wow" her mother, Angela breathed in awe. Her father, Jack was also staring at the beautiful jewels inside. There were rubies as red as blood, and as big as a chicken's egg. Sapphires, the size of a baby's fist, sparkled in the Jamaican sun, their dark blue colour glinting in the air around them. Other stones also beamed in the sun, their dark and bright colours beaming brightly. It was, in short, sixteenth century bling.

BOOM! Startled, Gabriella woke up with a jump, wondering what had made such a sound. As the terrible noise echoed through the house, her blood turned cold as she realised that it was the unmistakeable sound of gunshots. Hurriedly, she jumped out of bed, and ducked underneath it, hardly daring to breathe.

She shivered, terrified, as she heard the sounds of footsteps, and then a voice.

"If anyone is in here, grab them, and take them to the ship." A man's voice ordered, and Gabriella stiffened in fear. It was the voice of Captain Radcliffe, the most notorious pirate in all of England. He owned a ship called _The Rubieista, _one of the fastest ships that ever sailed the sea.

She froze, hoping against hope that the pirates wouldn't find her. She heard one of them saying, "Wow, look at this pearl necklace, it must belong to a little lass."

Captain Radcliffe snorted. "Aye, but there is nobody here," he said, and then added, "So, where is she?"

"Maybe she went to stay with a friend. Or maybe, that couple that we shot were her aunt and uncle, and she's gone back home." Another pirate suggested, sounding thoughtful.

Under her bed, Gabriella let out a silent scream of horror. She now realised that the gunshots she had heard from downstairs had been the death of her parents, and she'd never see them again.

However, Captain Radcliffe was not stupid, and that it was possible that the little girl might be hiding somewhere.

"It's possible that she's hiding somewhere, like under her bed, perhaps." So saying, he lifted up the duvet of her bed, but didn't see her.

When he straightened up again, he was pleased to see that the young girl had been trapped in a headlock by his newest recruit, a French pirate by the name of Matthew.

"Tres bien, Monsieur Matthew," he said in perfect French, and Matthew nodded his thanks.

"So, what do we do with you know, then?" Radcliffe asked grinning horribly down at Gabriella, who shuddered.

There were cries of "Kill her!" that followed his words, except for one pirate, who said, "How about we make her find that treasure chest that everyone in Port Royal has been looking for, and then we kill her?"

His captain eyed him thoughtfully, before he nodded.

"That's a really good idea, Lieutenant Peters," he said, and then added, "Knock her out, and take her to the ship."

Matthew, who was still holding her in a tight grip in one arm, grabbed a large hard book, and whacked her over the head with it.

Gabriella fell to the ground hard, and striking her head on the ground, could see blackness clouding her vision.

Well, I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Gabriella and Gillette

Gabriella And Gillette

When Gabriella awoke some time later, she automatically shielded her sea green eyes from the dazzling sunlight that was illuminating the room she was in. Blinking a couple of times, she was shocked to see that she was in some kind of cell, and let out a scream.

"Cut it out, I'm trying to sleep." A male voice groaned, as Gabriella looked up, happy to see that she wasn't alone. The man in the cell next to her was wearing a Lieutenant's uniform, and a wig. She could tell that it was a Lieutenant's uniform he was wearing, as she had seen this man before in a dream. Also, two of her dead father's friends were Lieutenants, as well.

"Sorry, I'm just really scared, and anyway, judging by the position of the sun, it's about quarter past ten in the morning." She said.

The man's brown eyes widened slightly, before giving her a gentle smile.

"It's O.K. we're in the same boat together, aren't we?" He said kindly, before adding, "Goodness, I'm being perfectly impolite. My name is Lt. Andrew Gillette, but everyone calls me Gillette. What's your name?"

"Gabriella Cook, but somehow I don't think it fits anymore, as my parents are both dead." Gabriella said, and turned away, to disguise the fact that she was crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Said Gillette, before thinking _I can't really cheer her up. After all, we are on a pirate ship, and she's got no family._

In an attempt to cheer each other up, they made up stories about life at sea. Gabriella told several about mermaids, while Gillette told her stories about the best ship ever called the _Dauntless._

"That's a nice name for a made-up ship," said Gabriella, unaware that the _Dauntless _was in fact, a real ship. Gillette told her that it was a real ship, before noticing just how long they had chatted together. It was now dusk, and so, with a warm "Good Night" to each other, Gillette and Gabriella fell asleep.


	3. Where's Gillette?

Where's Gillette?

The crew of _The _ _Dauntless _were worried. They had decided to take a holiday in the Caribbean, and everyone had cheered. Among the cheering sailors were three very good friends: James Norrington, who was the Commodore of _The Dauntless; _and two Liuetenant's; Andrew Gillette and Theodore Grooves.

The plan was to set sail the morning after Gabriella had been kidnapped, but there had been no sign of Gillette, which had everybody worried.

"It's not like Gillette to not turn up, James." Theo told him that morning, and James had agreed. Normally, Gillette would have been the second to arrive at the docks, but, as I said, there was no sign of him.

Theo and James had walked down the main streets of Port Royal together, calling Gillette's name. There was no answer, of course, and James and Theo's nerves were at breaking point, when they heard screaming behind them.

The two men turned to see a group of people standing outside a large manor, some of them looking revolted and angry, others were crying, as two hamocks were carried out of the building, each carrying a dead body.

Frowning, the two approached the group, and James asked a crying woman what had happened.

"Ah, Sir, last night, a gang of pirates murdered my Mistress and Master, and kidnapped Miss Gabriella."

"Those same pirates kidnapped my Master Andrew Gillette, and he's gone too," said another woman, who was looking furious.

James thanked her, and asked what ship the pirates had come from.

"_The Rubiesta, _Sir." She said, and James' mouth dropped.

He called to Theo to follow him, and to set up a plan of rescuing Gillette and Gabriella.


End file.
